Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup device driving method, an image pickup device, and an image pickup system.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known image pickup device in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in plural rows and plural columns. Hereinafter, a row on which the pixels are arranged is referred to as a pixel row and a column on which the pixels are arranged is referred to as a pixel column.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-219958 discloses a configuration in which a pixel includes a photoelectric convertor, a transfer transistor, an amplification transistor having an input node, and a reset transistor. The transfer transistor transfers a charge accumulated in the photoelectric convertor to the input node. The reset transistor resets the charge of the input node. The image pickup device in which the pixels are arranged in plural rows and plural columns is described. Then, it is described to perform a shutter scan that scans the reset of the photoelectric convertor per pixel row and a read out scan that scans a transfer of the charge accumulated in the photoelectric convertor by the transfer transistor per pixel row. In the shutter scan, when the reset transistor and transfer transistor are both turned on, the charge of the photoelectric convertor is reset.